Sugar and a Robin
by nananananaROBIN
Summary: When a certain bird has sugar you know you need to run and run fast. First story. No flames. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: OK**** this is my first ever fanfiction that i may keep as just a one-shot or i may continue it it all depends on reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

A lone bird walked into the caves living room area after putting the Joker behind bars again (I mean seriously does he stay in Arkham for more than a week). However when he looked around he saw no sign of the rest of the team not even Kid Flash. He shrugs it off as him being paranoid (after living with Batman what do you expect).

It only occurred to him as he found himself in front of the fridge that he had still been walking as he let his mind wander. He sighed and took a mountain dew from the fridge. _It's just one; I'm sure nothing bad will happen._

* * *

**NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!**

* * *

Superboy growled in frustration as he struggled to hit the speedster who was running circles around him literally. When all of a sudden he stopped as he heard a song being song from the living room.

"Yo Supey what's up" Kid Flash asked after finally realising that Superboy had stopped trying to attack him.

"Someone's singing" Superboy stated"

"So?"

"It's annoying" Superboy managed to growl out.

"Well" Miss Martian said "Do you know who it is?"

"Robin".

Aqualad and Artemis looked at each other and frowned, this wasn't like their little bird at all.

"Maybe we should go and ask him why his singing?" Artemis inquired.

"No we just gonna leave him alone and let Supey continue to listen to his annoying singing aren't we Arty-farty".

"Shut it Baywatch, you red haired…" Artemis trailed off after hearing a certain bird's signature cackle.

"Nananananananananananana… ROBIN!" Suddenly an over energetic bird swooped down and landed right on Kid Flashes shoulders, knocking him to the floor.

"Dude!" It was only when he saw that Robin was shaking that he realised they were in trouble.

"Erm guys".

"What Baywatch!"

"RUN!"

"What, why?" All of the other team members asked at once however it was only when a creepy laugh that could rival the Jokers rang across the room, that the team knew they were in trouble.

_Sugar rush_ went straight through everyone's head as they realised they weren't in trouble they were in deep, deep shit.

* * *

**Please review it would help me a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay there is no reason for me not to update but here's part 2.**

**I don't own young justice.**

* * *

As soon as the team realised that they needed to not only escape robin but also contact someone who knew how to deal with a bird on a sugar rush, they split up. (Aqualad made sure they had the mind link up).

"_Kid flash you know robin best so go contact someone who can help us"_

"_YES SIR AQUALAD, SIR!"_

"_You don't need to shout kid mouth we all in the same link"_

However Wally didn't hear this remark because as soon as Aqualad gave the order he sped off to contact the big bad bat himself…

NANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

Whilst everybody else was freaking out Robin had quietly snuck down towards the main computer. (He had to go quietly there is a certain Supey around here). Anyway he got to the computer and managed to hack the system to gain control of every electrical component connected to the main frame, including the lights and power sources. So like any good bat would do he made the whole cave pitch black.

And with a cackle that could rival the joker he sped off into the darkness.

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

_Meanwhile on the watchtower…_

"All right! Quieten down!"

"I'm going to count to three and if you don't shut up you will all find yourself in a body cast for three months!"

Immediately everybody shut up because they knew that the caped crusader would keep his word.

"Superman"

"T-thank you batman" Superman stuttered. Yes even superman knew batman could put them all (including him) in full body casts.

"Can we just get on with this" an extremely impatient dark knight said.

"Okay, fine!" snapped Superman. "Now who wants pepperoni on their pizza?"

* * *

NANANANANANANANANANANANA LINEBREAK!

* * *

_Back in the cave…_

"Uh-huh that does it; I've just send out a SOS to the Justice league. They'll be here in no time at all." A very satisfied Kid flash said. "I think I deserve a snack"

He sped to the kitchen in a… well in a flash.

Just as he was going to the fridge something on the counter adverted his gaze. "Ooh, shiny cookie". The cookie was gone in a millisecond.

However…

_Thump!_


End file.
